


Make Me Believe

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Margaret reminds Emma who she belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: commitment
> 
> Sorry if the dialogue is weird. I felt it was a bit forced? Maybe. Probably.

‘If you want me at all, you want only me. Do I make myself clear, Emma?’

‘Yes, Mistress.’

‘That means that you may not look at the Mayor with lustful eyes,’ continued Mary Margaret.

Emma looked away bashfully, she hadn’t realised that Mary Margaret had noticed. But of course she had noticed. Apparently Mary Margaret was an extremely jealous woman in the right circumstances.

‘Look at me, Emma,’ commanded Mary Margaret, tightening her grip.

Emma looked back at her Mistress apologetically. But she wasn’t getting off that easily. There was still one more issue to address.

‘And you certainly may not kiss the Sheriff again. You may not kiss or look at anyone else ever again.’

Emma pouted at being verbally punished for a past transgression. One that had occurred before they had even begun this relationship.

‘Do you understand Emma?’ asked Mary Margaret, using her nails to retrieve Emma’s full attention.

‘Only my Mistress,’ whispered Emma, enjoying the feel of Mary Margaret’s nails digging into her shoulder and the schoolteacher’s legs straddling her hips. ‘I want you so much, Mistress. I hunger for you every day.’

‘That’s right, my good girl,’ replied Mary Margaret, rewarding Emma with a quick kiss.

She pulled away quickly, not letting Emma get another kiss that easily.

‘No, you’ll have to earn another kiss.’ She pushed two fingers against Emma’s lips gently, but pointedly. ‘Suck on my fingers, Emma. Let me feel just how much your mouth yearns for me.’


End file.
